


Bruce Wayne wears ……？

by LemonSeal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯·韦恩穿什么</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.Bruce Wayne wears ……？

 

“肯特，足球比赛的那篇稿子呢！”

克拉克刚起身，主编佩里响彻楼层的咆哮声就把他给震回了椅子里，就连笔筒也给吓得翻倒了，文具撒了一地。克拉克手忙脚乱蹲在桌子下面捡笔，起身就看到佩里，他甚至都没听到他是怎么过来的。

“关于那篇报道……主编，我有些想法……”克拉克紧张地推了推眼镜，差点把那可怜的塑胶框弹飞出去，他连忙把眼镜扶正，又是一阵兵荒马乱。

佩里看着眼前慌慌张张的年轻人，无奈地摇了摇头，随即想起了自己冲出办公室的目的。他拿起报纸打样，抖了抖，空白的体育版像一片白旗一样飘了起来。

“我迟迟没有等到你的稿子，所以就到你的文件夹里翻了一下，结果还真叫我找到一份新闻稿，但他妈的跟足球或者任何球类运动都没有关系！我说了多少遍叫你不要再搞那个哥谭蝙蝠的故事了你听不到吗！”

许多人到了他这个年纪就不会对电子科技产品有多大兴趣，可佩里·怀特不一样，他是个工作狂，而一个知道如何高效工作调动员工效率的工作狂，能够上手一切能够提高他的工作效率的工具。所以构建局域网，监控每一台员工电脑，从后台读取资料也不是什么麻烦事。佩里才不会在乎员工隐私，星球日报里的工读生都知道：谁他妈敢在工作电脑里干私事，主编就能生吞活剥了他。

“但是，主编……”

克拉克垂死挣扎。

“闭嘴！去把你的稿子打出来，”佩里把废纸团拍在克拉克的桌上，大步离开，进办公室之前回头给了他一个最终通告，“今天下班前让我看到你的球赛报道，不然有你好受的！”

接下来的三个小时无比漫长和艰难，让一个毫无灵感的人执笔写出一篇激扬热血的赛事评价，其惨烈程度堪比与一群外星侵略者搏斗，徒手拆卸摩天大厦与摩天大厦。

不巧的是，这两件事克拉克都经历过。

当他终于打下文章的最后一个句号时，克拉克才发现自己一直屏住了呼吸。他尽可能用力地敲下回车键，将打包好的文档发送给佩里，然后才如释重负地瘫倒在椅子里。

五分钟过去了，克拉克看着表，佩里还没有回应他的新闻稿，这看起来是个好消息，说不定再过五分钟他就能够准时下班——前提是佩里没有再次冲出办公室将一个薄薄的资料夹和几本旧杂志摔在他桌面上的话。

“晚上七点在莱克斯·卢瑟家里有一场关于他资助大都会图书馆的慈善晚会，布鲁斯·韦恩确定出席！克拉克，你去采访他，给我带一篇像样的稿子回来！”

佩里说完，没给克拉克回答的机会，就再一次把自己锁进了办公室里。

克拉克收回看表的手，无可奈何地拿起文件夹，一张匆忙写下的纸条掉了出来，大概是佩里草拟的访问主题。他看了一眼，就把纸条揉了丢进了废纸篓。

 **——** 哥谭 **潮流风** 吹向大都会 **，** 看看 **布鲁斯·韦恩怎么穿？** 天啦，这是什么鬼，星球日报终于要从主流媒体沦落到与街头八卦小报争抢读者群的地步了吗？

 

2.Bruce Wayne wears Chocolate

 

克拉克只得立即动身，前往莱克斯·卢瑟位于市中心的豪宅，在夜幕与寒风中和其他提前到场的媒体同行一道苦苦等待。

与其他胸有成竹的记者与摄像师不同，克拉克找到位置后连忙掏出手机，临时恶补与会嘉宾的信息，然而断断续续、迟迟刷不出图片的手机网络让他急得焦头烂额。但是为什么他用布鲁斯韦恩穿什么作为关键词，在搜索引擎上第一个弹出的联想词居然是“chocoolate”？

克拉克第一反应是那种黑色的、苦涩、芬芳，在糕点与糖果中大放异彩的，让人上瘾的神奇果实。但那也太过荒谬了，谁会穿着一身巧克力当做时尚，这又不是什么艺术创想。他刷新了信息，才发现自己看漏了一个字母，是某种与糖果同名的服装品牌，克拉克确定自己在商场里见过，在休闲服饰区。

噢……他真是无法想象，一个年过四十的亿万富翁穿棒球衫的模样。

 

3.Bruce Wayne wears Gucci

 

人群的骚动让克拉克从摆弄他的老式手机的窘境中解脱了出来，他循声望去，只看到一辆黑色轿车停了下来，一个身着藏蓝色西装的男人打开车门，踏上为来宾准备的红毯。

他光彩照人，就眼角与嘴边的细纹都带电般的闪闪发亮，微微的胡渣给他平添一抹不羁的浪荡气息，他看起来就像是时装发布会上的T台模特、电影节红毯上的最佳男演员，然而他举手投足间又有一些克拉克未曾见过的优雅从容。或许是个有贵族血统的电影明星？克拉克猜测道。

他茫然的表情引来旁边一个摄像师的注意，克拉克连忙拉住停下脚步的同行，问他：“那是谁？”

“你是第一次来这种场合的吧，”对方古怪地看了克拉克一眼，低头开始摆弄他的三脚架，语气讥诮，“那个人，就是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

克拉克哑口无言，直到布鲁斯·韦恩的身影消失在门内，才恍然回神。

至少他看得出布鲁斯·韦恩穿的一定是定制西装。

看来布鲁斯·韦恩的到场是晚宴的一次小高潮，因为几乎所有的记者都不再留恋场外的空地，陆陆续续地收拾好器材跟着韦恩先生的脚步进了房。

克拉克连忙跟了过去。拥挤的人群让他一度失去了韦恩的踪迹，直到卢瑟的演讲结束后才再一次找到了布鲁斯·韦恩，连忙穿过人群，拦住正在走向出口的亿万富翁。

“韦恩先生！”

韦恩皱眉，看起来并不高兴，鉴于他一整晚都是这个表情，克拉克只能理解为他没有生气。

“你是谁？”

“星球日报的克拉克·肯特。”

“星球日报，是我旗下的产业吗？”然而，韦恩露出了一个冷酷的微笑，看着克拉克的眼神就像他是什么喜剧角色，“如果是关于图书馆的事，我已经在记者会上发表过声明。”

克拉克确实应该按照佩里要求的大纲来进行采访的，一些无伤大雅的小问题，一些关于哥谭与大都会的风土人情，一些新的合作工程，对于城市未来规划的影响。但是克拉克他看那张英俊的沧桑的脸，看着那深邃的仿佛看透一切的评估的蓝眼睛，开口时无法自控地提出了他想要知道真正答案的问题：“韦恩先生，关于你所在的城市中那位蝙蝠侠，您有何观点呢？就我所知，那位蝙蝠侠认为自己能够凌驾于法律之上不是吗？”

今晚以来的头一回，克拉克发现韦恩先生终于将他的目光集中在了某处——他的脸上。

可惜他们的话题没能更进一步，莱克斯·卢瑟，宴会的主办者与东道主突然插入了他们的谈话。

等到卢瑟离开，布鲁斯·韦恩脸上冷淡的表情让克拉克知道，他没法得到自己想要的信息了，至少从他口中不会。

“好吧，最后一个问题，”克拉克总算想起了暴怒的佩里，可怜的主编，“您的西装真是完美无缺，我可以请问它是哪个牌子的吗？”

“我个人称之为韦恩产业的技术成果。”布鲁斯·韦恩敷衍地笑了笑，游离的眼神表明他的已经不再将注意力分给克拉克，一个无闻的报社记者了，但他还是好心地补充了一句，“Gucci，如果你一定要知道的话。”


	2. Chapter 2

4.Bruce Wayne wears Batman-suit

 

超人听到哥谭码头传来的动静，立刻动身前往一湾之隔的哥谭市，跟着爆炸声和燃烧的火焰，他轻而易举地拦截住了蝙蝠侠的座驾。说真的，那个哥谭的蝙蝠到底有什么毛病？他用蝙蝠作为标记，用蝙蝠状的面具武装自己，就就连他驾驶的那辆战车，也被改装成了带有飞翼的怪兽。

卡尔-艾尔撕开蝙蝠侠的车顶，能够抵挡火箭炮的壁垒在他手中脆弱得如同纸片，他无意炫耀自己的力量，但也。卡尔居高临下地看着终于暴露出真身的传说中的鬼魅，有点失望的发现蝙蝠侠恐怕只是个人类，并且对于他的到来毫无讶异。

_黑色是他的颜色。_

荒谬的念头一闪而过，卡尔承认他有一瞬间觉得蝙蝠侠的制服和他的车一样酷，以至于他一直好奇地打量着对方，而不是给出他思虑已久的警告。怪异的感觉在卡尔的目光再一次扫过蝙蝠侠的下颌时出现，这个奇装异服的怪人，暴力的义警将自己武装得严严实实，只露出下巴。

卡尔似乎从未见过那双紧抿的嘴唇，直到他看到蝙蝠侠的脸颊时，眼前仿佛出现熟悉的闪光灯与快门声。突然涌现的似曾相识感令他透视了这位黑暗骑士的面具，他无法掩饰自己的惊讶，脱口而出——

“老天啊！你——你是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“你偷看*。”

蝙蝠侠低沉的声音显然经过处理，和他原本丝绒般的声调完全不同，就连他的面具之下的眼神也和卡尔记忆中不同，冰冷得如同他手中飞镖的锋刃。

卡尔接住蝙蝠侠丢出的飞镖，他一点也不奇怪那飞镖是蝙蝠形状的。

“那又如何，你的行为也称不上光彩。我只是来告诉，再有下一次，当你的信号灯亮起，别再回应，因为蝙蝠已……”

没等他说完，蝙蝠侠的飞镖就在他手中爆炸了。

那只是普通的炸弹，根本伤不到卡尔的一根头发，但是蝙蝠侠早有准备，在爆炸的同时丢出了一颗烟雾弹，并且一脚踢飞了毫无防备的超人，与此同时往他身上丢了一个声波炸弹。两次爆炸和声波带来的多重伤害确实让卡尔吃到了苦头，等他恢复清醒时，蝙蝠侠已经拼好了他的蝙蝠车，扬长而去。

克拉克呆呆地站在飞扬的烟尘之中，百感交集，也许他应该拿这个做个头条，布鲁斯·韦恩穿着蝙蝠装，昼伏夜出在哥谭市造成恐慌，蔑视法律滥用私刑痛揍罪犯，这可是个大新闻。

他却没有在新闻稿里透漏任何消息。

当克拉克知道蝙蝠侠的真正身份后，他对于那个哥谭义警的观念忽然就动摇了。他在采访之后重新搜查过了布鲁斯·韦恩的生平，着实劣迹斑斑精彩纷呈。出生于富可敌国的豪门世家，幼年时发生的惨案彻底地改变了这个韦恩家族的继承人，让他从此放浪形骸，成了一个玩世不恭的花花公子。

然而克拉克亲眼见过布鲁斯·韦恩的另一面，他没有超能力，也许高科技的工具能够帮助他以暴制暴，但蝙蝠侠的所作所为绝不是寻求刺激那么简单。他曾经交战过的对手也远不止是强盗杀人犯，而是一些更加残忍、更加缺乏人性道德、更加罔顾无辜者性命的疯子。

他不赞同蝙蝠侠的做法，但克拉克尊重他的选择。

所以当他发现莱克斯·卢瑟抓住他的母亲玛莎，并以此要挟他去杀死蝙蝠侠的时候，克拉克终于无法拖延，必需和布鲁斯面对面地解决他们之间的矛盾，否则……他尽可能不去想那么做的后果。

之后发生的事情就像一场噩梦。

值得庆幸的是，梦总是会结束，哪怕噩梦也不例外。导弹爆炸的威力让他几乎死去，阳光令他恢复，然后再一次濒临死亡，与毁灭日的交战耗尽了他所有的精力，克拉克差点就放弃了，直到蝙蝠侠在废墟中找到他。如果不是因为胸口的剧痛，克拉克大概会不合时宜笑出声来，谁说蝙蝠侠带来的只有恐怖和死亡，他就看到了希望的曙光。

相比之下，他们三个之中伤得最重的反而是布鲁斯。

克拉克看得出布鲁斯正忍受着多么大的痛苦，他现在能站着全是因为制服盔甲的支撑。但他还是留在战场中，甚至现在还扶着自己站起来，而不是直接回去他的秘密基地检查伤口。

无论如何，不管克拉克是否同意，一个初具规模的超人类联盟正在成形。

 

（*1998年world’s finest动画电影经典对白。）


	3. Chapter 3

5\. Bruce Wayne wears flannel

 

克拉克从群星之间望向地球。

直到最后一缕阳光消失在蔚蓝的星球背后。

他在破晓时分回到农场，明媚的朝阳照亮大地，堪萨斯的乡村小镇一派静谧、祥和，全然不同于大都会的劫后余生。

农场周围的果树和田地里的玉米在早晨的清风中摇曳着，沙沙作响。清爽的冷冽的风穿过茂密的作物，带来绿叶的芳香，露水的湿润冰凉，克拉克喜欢这味道，他可以沉浸其中，暂时忘却大都会的尘嚣。

唯一能比阳光更快让他恢复活力的，就是家。

克拉克微笑，他闻到牛奶、煎蛋和燕麦的味道。肯特家勤劳的女主人已经醒了，开始准备早餐，他能听到玛莎随着广播中音乐的节奏轻声哼唱，甩动平底锅给煎蛋翻面的声音。

他的客人也醒了。

克拉克等到浴室里的流水声停止了，才礼貌地轻叩玻璃窗，像月下的骑士那样守候在窗台边。也许他应该敲门，因为没过多久窗帘被狠狠扯开发出支离破碎的哗哗声，窗户猛地打开合页发出凄惨的吱呀声，然后一只手伸出来揪住他的领子把他扯进了房间。

“克拉克！你这个蠢货！”

他的确应该敲门的，克拉克毫无心理准备地被摔到了床上，扬起的披风随着一连串动作在半空中翻转了一圈罩了他满头。他狼狈地挣扎了好一会才挣脱出来，茫然地，有点恼火地坐正抬头看着站在面前的男人。

布鲁斯的表情让克拉克立即忘记了自己恼火的原因。

“我很抱歉？”

他试探地开口，意图打破房间里的僵局。

布鲁斯深深地吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出。他也意识到了自己的失态，于是调整情绪，但还是说不出那三个字。他看着坐在床边，用与在公众面前截然不同的表情望着自己的超人，后者在阳光下看起来更年轻了，这会正像个犯错的孩子一样满脸委屈。

“你不应该在大白天穿着超人制服在普通农舍外面乱晃的，克拉克。”

克拉克微笑，洁白整齐的牙齿和阳光一样闪亮。

“多谢你的关心和提醒，布鲁斯。你说的没错，我确实太不小心了。”

布鲁斯发现自己的嘴唇不受控制地抽搐起来，克拉克的笑容是会传染的，让他情不自禁地勾动嘴角。他不安地整了整衣领，他自己的制服在昨晚的战斗后损坏了不少，借宿在克拉克家里时好客的肯特夫人执意要他穿上“更舒服”的衣服。

现在，厚重的法兰绒衬衫松垮垮地套在身上，让他很不习惯。还有一件事，也使得布鲁斯感到不舒服。克拉克的家比他在湖边的住处狭小得多，杂物将每一个角落都挤得满满当当的，但就是有一种古怪的、温馨的家庭感。

布鲁斯不自在地咳嗽了一声，移开视线，假装欣赏克拉克挂在墙壁上的海报。他确实对其中一张灰色幽灵的剧照有兴趣，但布鲁斯只是扫了一眼。

“多谢你留我过夜，但我得走了。”

“那可不成，你不吃过早餐就离开，玛莎可不会放过我的。”克拉克闻声从浴室里走出来，以他四马赫的换装速度，其实根本不需要这么做。

“好吧，我们下楼去通知她一声。我猜你母亲现在正在准备早饭。”

“不，我们不需要下楼。”克拉克拦住布鲁斯，打开房门，探出半个身子朝走廊大吼：“妈！我带布鲁斯去走走！”

“别走太远！早餐还有十分钟就上桌了！”

在家里互相喊话显然算是肯特家的习惯了，因为没过一会，玛莎中气十足的声音就从厨房那边传了过来。

在克拉克一再保证他们不会被人看到之后，布鲁斯勉为其难同意他用超级速度把自己带到玉米田边。

尽管阳光灿烂，堪萨斯的早晨还是有些冷，克拉克关切地看着竖起领子把自己裹在衬衫里的布鲁斯，询问他是否需要一件外套，后者摇头拒绝。他们沉默了一会，彼此都在考虑如何开口。

而克拉克趁此机会，偷偷观察布鲁斯。一个恶作剧的念头忽然一闪而过，如果让佩里知道他让这位“全哥谭最性感的男人”穿着自己的旧衣服，还是最与时尚为敌的法兰绒衬衫，主编先生是否会暴跳如雷呢？

无论如何，布鲁斯看起来脸色不错，表情可谓温和。他凌乱的胡茬有点不修边幅，看上去就像有三个孩子的普通的单身父亲，只是格外英俊罢了。克拉克的胡思乱想在布鲁斯准备好措辞，开口提问的瞬间到来极点。 

“那么，你怎么看’正义联盟’这回事？”

布鲁斯面朝着农田，背着手，故作轻松地开口，提起了他们自从练手对抗毁灭日之后一直避而不谈的话题。仿佛就从那一次战斗之后，所有藏身在人类社会中的超人类都开始活跃起来，他们已经遇到了一部分，甚至有过几次合作，于是在他们本人尚未决定的情况下，一个被公众默认的代号反倒抢先出现。

但是克拉克一直没有回话，布鲁斯疑惑地回头，发现对方目光发直地抬着手臂不知在想什么，满脸心不在焉。

布鲁斯皱眉，再一次喊克拉克的名字，后者终于从神游的状态惊醒过来，但是他的下一个动作显然表明他仍然不在状态。克拉克的手指碰到布鲁斯的脸颊，把他拉向自己，直到他的嘴唇撞上了布鲁斯。

那都算不上是一个吻。

“抱歉，我……我听到有人求救。”发现自己做了什么的克拉克窘迫地涨红了脸，丢下一个蹩脚的借口逃走了。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

6.Bruce Wayne wears glasses 

 

正义联盟成立的十个月之后，超人次吻了蝙蝠侠，当着所有人的面。

接下来蝙蝠侠的反应一点也不使人惊讶，他踢开超人，掏出蝙蝠镖，狠狠地朝对方的脸戳了过去。锋利的金属刀刃和电流劈开了超人头上的外星生物，小范围的爆炸后，那海星状的东西变成了焦黑的碎屑。

超人倒下，呻吟着恢复意识，而蝙蝠侠已经转身离开。

再一次，在众目睽睽之下似曾相识的一幕重演：超人起身追上蝙蝠侠，抓住后者的胳膊让他面对自己，然后吻了蝙蝠侠。

于是世界上最伟大的两位超级英雄，世界最佳搭档，终于表明心迹，成功地且幸福地生活在了一起……

 

_想得美。_

 

克拉克敲下稿子的最后一个标点符号，保存文档，发送给主编佩里，紧张的五分钟等待后，佩里的回复响彻楼层：“写的不错，克拉克！”。确认自己一整天的工作就此告一段落后，克拉克终于长吁一口气，瘫倒在椅子上。

一个星期前，他终于对蝙蝠侠表白，后者没有拒绝。

那不算是个好消息，克拉克回想，因为从那之后，他们已经七天没有见过面。克拉克本该主动联系的，可是一场突如其来的暴雨冲垮了罗斯福水库，随后爆发的山火肆虐危急加州平民安全，夏威夷海岛火山紧随其后突然爆发。一时间，全世界天灾不断，直到一天之前，大都会足球队大败星城队首创记录，克拉克被指名去做专题报道。

他太忙了，所以没有联系布鲁斯。这么蹩脚的借口甚至都不能说服他自己。

天知道他有多想见布鲁斯一面，告诉他自己有多么爱他尊敬他仰慕他。

但他没有。

他活该。

 

克拉克一点也不意外他对布鲁斯的痴迷与日俱增，以至于产生了幻觉，看到布鲁斯出现在自己的公寓里。

不，这绝不会是幻觉。

显然克拉克发傻的模样取悦了总是面无表情的花花公子，布鲁斯·韦恩翘着腿坐在沙发上，扯动嘴角，露出一个勉强算是微笑的弧度，朝克拉克勾了勾手指。

从他们第一天见面起，这个哥谭人就总是有一种高高在上、拒人千里之外的傲慢做派，无论亿万富翁的布鲁斯·韦恩还是黑暗骑士的蝙蝠侠都不例外。但是布鲁斯之所以出现在克拉克的公寓里，肯定不会是为了他的态度问题。

克拉克回过神来，反手关上大门，不忘落锁。

“什么风把你吹到大都会来了，布鲁斯？”紧张感后知后觉地在他胃里翻腾起来，克拉克没话找话地寒暄着，同时脑子转得飞快，思考布鲁斯会主动找上门来的原因。“你要来点茶吗，还是咖啡，抱歉，我家里大概只有速溶的。”

布鲁斯摆摆手。

“你’又’弄坏了我一套盔甲。更不用说你还毁掉过我的飞机，我的卫星和我的大楼。”

“我会想办法补偿的，布鲁斯。”克拉克泄气地回答，试着不让自己声调中的闷闷不乐表现的不那么明显。

“不，不用。我不是来讨债。”布鲁斯突然笑得不怀好意，他伸手抓住克拉克的领带，假意整了整他乱糟糟的廉价西装，“我只是来找你’复仇’，只要你把眼镜暂借给我一会儿。”

“我的眼镜？我的眼镜跟报复我有什么关系……布鲁斯？”

“坐下。”

克拉克乖乖坐在沙发上，抬头不明所以地看着布鲁斯取下他的眼镜，拿在手中把玩。他煞有介事地戴上眼镜，翻开一份星球日报，大声地读出了其中一篇报道的标题——《布鲁斯·韦恩穿什么？》。然后他扶了扶有点滑脱和滑稽的黑框眼镜，意味深长地盯着克拉克看，“哦，真没想到，你会这么关心我的着装问题呢，克拉克。”

“那是很早之前的事，题目的是主编安排的。我只是做我的工作，并没有别的意思。”克拉克感到更加茫然。

“啊哈，工作。我还以为你这么热心，其实是想要脱光我呢。”

克拉克哑然，布鲁斯的话让他无法不去联想那个景象，他控制不住地动用了X视线透视布鲁斯的身体——事实上，那并不是X视线，因为布鲁斯脱下西装外套和马甲，解开领带和衬衣扣子，露出光洁的、但也疤痕累累的身体。他这么做的同时，还板着脸，戴着克拉克的眼镜。然而这情景在克拉克看来，竟对有一种难以形容的吸引力。

“你戴着一副平光镜，而且你勃起了。所以……”

“所以？”克拉克愣愣地重复，喉咙发干，心跳加速，脸颊因为布鲁斯说出的某个单词而火辣辣地发烫。

“所以你是个恋物癖。”

“不——我没有！布鲁斯，请你，我可以解释……”

布鲁斯摆出手势制止了克拉克的辩解，走到克拉克面前。敏锐的听觉让克拉克听到布鲁斯小声嘀咕着比他想象中要简单的自言自语，暧昧又诡异的气氛让他好奇得要命，但是布鲁斯看起来并不打算解释他的行为。

一切问题都在布鲁斯半跪下去，解开克拉克的腰带时变得无关紧要了。

哪怕在克拉克最狂野的幻想中，也没有过这么夸张的。如果没有他的超级听力作证，布鲁斯的心跳可不像他的表情那么淡定自若，克拉克大概会以为这是某种新型的恶作剧——见鬼的，那是布鲁斯·韦恩，他不可能做这种恶作剧的好吗！

克拉克绝望地发现他的勃起膨胀得更加厉害，而布鲁斯的目光就盯着那一部分。

“别动，也别出声。”

布鲁斯在克拉克试图制止自己时，丢给他一个蝙蝠侠式的低沉警告声与冰冷的视线。

“急躁的年轻人，”他戏谑地说，用冰凉的手指抚摸包裹在克拉克的内裤下的隆起的轮廓，深色的水痕随着他指尖的移动出现在棉质的布料上，“敏感，冲动，火爆，倔强……还是个硬骨头。”

布鲁斯恰恰在说出“硬”这个词的时候，握住了克拉克的勃起。克拉克颤抖着，深深吸气，把一声尖叫咽回肚子里。

“而且还是相当、相当的强硬，”布鲁斯故意重复了一遍，他湿润的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，灼热的手心里粘糊糊的满是汗水和克拉克的体液，“难怪人们都叫你钢铁之躯，克拉克——”

布鲁斯又靠近了一些，他呼出的气流喷洒湿透的布料上，克拉克因此颤抖得更加厉害。激烈的心跳声几乎盖过了他们俩沉重的呼吸声，沙发布面撕裂的声音变得无关紧要，克拉克无法思考，他只是期待着，期待着，等待布鲁斯将要做出的事情。

内裤终于被扯下去的时候克拉克差点就射出来了，但他也已经在高潮的边缘徘徊着。布鲁斯终于露出了这天晚上的第一个微笑，灵活柔软得不可思议的舌头滑过克拉克的勃起，深入滚烫的坚硬的双球之下。

克拉克压抑地呻吟着射在了布鲁斯的脸上。

布鲁斯没有收回舌头，他摘下眼镜，看着克拉克的眼睛，粉色的舌尖一点一点地把沾在黑色塑料框和镜片上的白色液体舔下来，夸张地滑动喉结发出响亮的吞咽声。

最后，布鲁斯把克拉克的眼镜架回他脸上，慢条斯理地起身穿好衣服。

“明天见，克拉克。”

哦——老天——啊——克拉克没法思考，僵硬地瘫坐在沙发上，没法完全理解刚才发生的那些事。他只知道自己再也不能戴着这副眼镜上班，他满脑子都是布鲁斯戴着它，脸上沾着自己的精液还有舔舐嘴唇的模样。

某种意义上来说，这个报复真够狠毒有效的。

 

 


End file.
